Compared with traditional light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the advantages of a smaller size, better power saving, better light-emitting efficiency, a longer service life, a faster transient response, and causing no heat radiation or pollution from toxic substances such as mercury. In recent years, light emitting diodes have been widely used in many applications. Due to their insufficient brightness, light emitting diodes were unable to replace traditional light sources in the past. However, through the continuous upgrade of relevant technology, light-emitting diodes with high luminance and high power that are sufficient to replace traditional light sources have been developed. Nevertheless, conventional light emitting devices all use mechanical switches to control the light emitting device, thus still leaving room for improvement in terms of the art.